Reborn
by Yushia-san
Summary: AUish. When something happens and their universe is destoryed the Inu gang are sent to earth without their memories of their past life.InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I am sure I never will.

Prologue

One day something happened, something that never should of happened. Something escaped that never should of escaped.

Kato.

By now I am sure you are wondering who Kato is. I think the question you should ask yourself is _what_ Kato is.

A long time ago, Kato was a simple angel. He did his work and became more and more skilled as he went along through what would be years for us. As he gained power he seemed to want more. Nothing seemed to satisfy him.

It was around then that the power became too much for him. As he looked down at the many worlds that lay just beneath his grasp he found himself wanting to rule them. After all, someone so much more powerful than them should rule them, all of them. At least that was his logic. There was only one thing standing in his way, and that one thing as God.

It was then that the Devil came to him. Now, I know you are all probably aware that the Devil has many other names; it just depends on who you talk to, and what their religion is. For now, though, let us just call him the Devil.

Now then, when the Devil came to Kato offering to teach him everything he knew and to grant him his wish to rule the many universes alongside the Devil, as you can probably guess, Kato eagerly accepted.

God had realized what was going on and sent many of his most powerful angels at the angel turned demon, but by then it was to late. In the short amount of time it had taken the angels to get to him, many universes had already been destroyed.

The angels captured him, but he had already destroyed many of the different universes. The universes now lay in shambles. Many people where dead or dieing.

God quickly began to try and fix everything that happened, but some where too destroyed to do anything about. Also, after fixing some he found himself to drained to fix others. It was then he came up with a plan. He would take some choice people who had died from the Takahashi universe and stick them on a planet called earth.

It was up to them to save their universe, except they didn't know it. Because they couldn't remember anything about their past life, though, it was probably going to be difficult, but that was all going to change when Shikon High School got a new student.

Anyway, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, everyone will appear in the next chapter. Also, I will make sure to have my other chapters longer. So… yeah. This is my first story and I would appreciate the reviews. Thanks!


	2. A New Student

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own it

Chapter One

Student after student found themselves coming into the history class as the warning bell rang, signaling that you needed to be in class soon. A boy with silver hair and his friend walked into the classroom following the group of students. The boy, Inuyasha, and his friend, Miroku, took a seat down next to each other.

Inuyasha and Miroku where one of the more popular people in Shikon High School. Many people envied them, but they didn't seem to care at all. Anyone who looked at Inuyasha could tell he seemed down, but no one had the courage to ask him about it. Only a few people knew what was wrong, one of them being Miroku.

Before students could begin talking, the teacher walked in. The teacher, Ms. Kaede, was very old and wise. Whenever one of the students had a problem, they would always come to her about it.

"Today, class, we have a new student. She wont be coming in until about the middle of class. I would ask that you be considerate to her and show her the respect she deserves." Ms. Keade said. Some people in the class nodded their heads obediently, but no one said a word. They knew better by now than not to talk in Ms. Keade's class.

As Ms. Keade began her lesson some of the students found themselves thinking about other things. The same went for Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku's thoughts wandered to his friend sitting next to him. Usually by this time it would be on something else, that thing being people of the opposite gender, but now wasn't the time.

Miroku looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes. Inuyasha's girlfriend, well, ex- girlfriend, Kikyo had just suddenly broke up with him. They had been going out for a year and everything had seemed to be going good when she had just suddenly dumped him. For the life of him, Miroku couldn't figure out what would cause her to do that.

Inuyasha's thoughts where about the same as his friend's. 'Where did I go wrong?' Inuyasha thought 'What did I do?' Inuyasha's thoughts where interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ms. Keade said as she stopped her lesson. A girl with black hair walked in, a smile on her face and some books in her hands. The moment Inuyasha and Miroku saw the girl, something seemed to happen.

'I feel like I should know her…' Inuyasha thought, but he was sure he had never seen her in his life. Though, she did look a little bit like Kikyo. Inuyasha looked away, figuring that it wasn't important.

"You must be the new student" Ms. Keade said. The girl nodded and Ms. Keade continued. "Class, this is Kagome" Ms. Keade said, "Kagome, you may choose a place to sit."

Kagome looked around the class. Her eyes rested on Inuyasha and Miroku before moving again and resting on a girl in the class that Inuyasha and Miroku recognized as Sango. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had a big crush on Sango, but every time Miroku would try talking to her she would either ignore him, walk away, or both.

The class watched as Kagome went to sit in the empty desk next to Sango. Almost immediately they began passing notes with each other as Ms. Keade began her class.

------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went on about the same without much being different. Kagome had everyone in a couple classes. At the last class of the day everyone seemed to be staring at the clock, as if staring at it intently would make it ring faster.

Most of the teachers had already given up at getting their student's attention, but some where still trying. When the bell rang everyone quickly exited the school, happy to have the weekend finally here.

Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder as she exited the school. A small smile was on her lips as she started to walk home.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned in the direction of where she heard her name coming from and saw her new best friend, Sango, running over to her.

"Hi Sango." Kagome said in greeting as her friend caught up to her "What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"Walking home, what else?" Sango said playfully as she caught her breath. "I really need to start running more…" Sango said to herself as she and Kagome began walking again. Kagome let out a small laugh at her friend who just glared at her.

"So, where do you live, Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Not to far from here, just a couple more blocks." Kagome replied casually "You can come see it if you want." Kagome added.

Sango nodded in agreement as she followed Kagome to her house.

------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Miroku!" Inuyasha's irritated voice called to his friend. Inuyasha wasn't known for his patience, that was for sure.

"You know, you could learn to be a little more patient." Miroku told his friend as he caught up with him.

"Feh" Came Inuyasha's famous reply as he began walking to his car with Miroku following behind him. Inuyasha got in at the driver's seat and Miroku sat in the passenger's seat. Inuyasha began driving to the apartment that he and Miroku shared to save money.

During the car ride it was mostly quiet. Both boys where too lost in their thoughts to say anything. Usually during around this time they would already be in conversation. Most of the time that leading to an argument and Miroku having to walk the rest of the way, but at least it was a conversation.

Finally, Miroku decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Inuyasha…." Miroku said to get his attention.

"What?" Came Inuyasha's gruff reply.

There was a pause before Miroku spoke again. "I'm sorry, about Kikyo that is." Miroku said as he looked out the window.

"Feh. There's nothing to be sorry about." Inuyasha said in a somewhat agitated tone, as if he would rather not have his friend talking to him about it.

"I know… But still…" Miroku said, genuinely concerned about his friend. He had never seen Inuyasha so down.

"Listen, it doesn't have anything to do with you, so don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, the agitated tone continuing.Miroku nodded in understanding and stayed quite the rest of the ride.

------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she entered her house with Sango following her. As soon as they came in many boxes filled with things they had yet to unpack came into view. Among the many boxes stood a woman who Sango guessed to be Kagome's mom.

"Welcome home, honey." Came Mrs. Higurashi's greeting as her daughter and her daughter's friend came through the door "Who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a polite tone when she noticed Sango.

"This is Sango." Kagome said and gestured to Sango. Sango gave a slight wave as she was introduced.

"Its nice to meet you." Mrs. Higurashi said to Sango politely.

"It is nice to meet you, too" Sango said, returning the polite tone.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and turned back to Kagome. "Your brother should be back from school soon, you and Sango can go ahead and go up to you room and you can begin unpacking more of your things" Mrs. Higurashi instructed to her daughter. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, Sango. This way to my room." Kagome said as she led Sango up the steps to her room. Sango followed her and soon came upon Kagome's room. This room, like many of the other rooms, had boxes that needed to be unpacked everywhere.

As Sango and Kagome entered her room Sango went and sat down on Kagome's bed. Kagome went to one of the boxes and began unpacking things. Many conversations went on about different things that popped into her heads. Their conversations turned to a certain necklace as it was pulled out of a box.

"What's that?" A curious Sango asked as she saw the necklace in Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at the necklace a moment before replying.

"It is a necklace that my family has had for a long time. It's a family heirloom I guess. Its nothing really special." Kagome replied as she put the necklace with the small pink jewel in a case and laid it on her dresser.

"It is really beautiful." Sango commented as her eyes stayed on the case that held the necklace.

"Thanks." Kagome replied as she began to dig for other things in the box.

"So…." Sango said, her voice having a mischievous tone to it. "Do you have any guys you like so far?"

Kagome felt herself blush, but didn't know why. It just sort of happened. "No…" Kagome replied, not sure where exactly Sango was going with this.

The blush didn't go unnoticed by Sango, who gave a triumphant smirk. "So you do! Who is it!" Sango asked excitedly.

"I told you Sango, I don't like any boys like that." Kagome replied as she pulled an item from a box.

"Okay, maybe not YET." Sango said in triumph. "You know, I heard that track star, Koga I think, has his eye on you! Oh, and Hojo, too!" Sango said excitedly, already planning out people Kagome could go out with.

Kagome gave out an exasperated sigh. "Sango, calm down." Kagome said. It was then that a grin came to Kagome's face. "So, Sango, what about you?" Kagome said, turning around the conversation against Sango.

Sango got a nervous look on her face at what Kagome said, knowing full well what Kagome was trying to do.

"You know, I heard some people talking about how this guy named Miroku keeps trying to talk to you, but you just keep in ignoring him! I think this Miroku guy likes you!" Kagome said excitedly.

"No way. Not Miroku. He always has this group of fan girls following him. All he wants is to make me another one of his mindless minions. Miroku is the very last person I would ever go out with." Sango said, determination in her voice. Kagome couldn't help but notice a small amount of unsureness in her voice as she spoke.

"Sure…." Kagome said, a mischievous tone in her voice that could rival Sango's.

Sango felt determination wash over her as she crossed her arms. "No way, not if he was the last boy on earth." Sango said, the determination in her voice continuing.

"Whatever you say…" Kagome said, her voice unbelieving. Sango glared at her and then they began talking about other things.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku entered their apartment and turned on the light. The apartment was fairly big and would be nice if you didn't count the fact that some trash seemed to litter the floor.

Inuyasha dropped his backpack by the door and immediately went off to his room. Miroku sighed and laid his bag next to Inuyasha's. He then proceeded to sit down on the couch and watched some TV. Miroku figured that Inuyasha could use some time to his self to think about everything that had happened.

After a while of watching TV Inuyasha decided to come out. Mostly because of his complaining stomach. "Miroku! What are we having for dinner!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't feel like cooking, so just find something simple to make." Miroku replied.

"I don't feel like finding something to eat!" Inuyasha said, getting agitated.

"Well, then, you are out of luck." Miroku said, to interested in his show to do anything else but watch it.

Inuyasha let out a low growl. He stomped over to Miroku and grabbed him. He then dragged him over to the door and threw him out "Stupid Monk! Just go and buy some food for us!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door.

Miroku was about to yell back at him when something clicked in his mind. 'Wait a second, did he just call me a monk?' Miroku thought, confused.

-------------------------------

Well, here is my first chapter(that isn't my prologue) I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Makeing Connections

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Two

"Bye, mom!" Kagome yelled as she left her house with Sango. Sango began leading the way to her house. After a while of unpacking things Kagome had agreed to go with Sango to see her house.

It wasn't long before Sango proclaimed that they were there. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little awkward going into the house someone that she had just met. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sango, it was just at her old school she hadn't had many friends. No one hated her or anything, she could just never seem to connect with anyone. She didn't know why, but she had always felt a little out of place.

"I don't think anyone is home yet." Sango said, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome nodded her head and began to follow Sango up to her room when she noticed a picture.

"Is that your family?" Kagome asked as she observed the picture. There was a man standing there with what looked to be a young Sango standing beside him, holding her hand. Next to them was a woman who was holding a baby in her arms. They all seemed to be very happy.

Sango smiled sadly. "Well, it was, but then the accident happened." Sango said as she looked at he picture sadly "Mom didn't make it." Sango continued.

Kagome let out a small gasp. "I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to…" Kagome trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Sango shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. It happened a long time ago, I am pretty much over it now." Sango said, honesty in her voice.

Kagome looked at the picture again. They all looked so happy, Kagome doubted that Sango really was completely over it. Ignoring her thoughts, Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled. "Lets go to your room." Kagome said. Sango nodded and began walking in the direction they had originally been going with Kagome following her.

"Here we are." Sango announced as she turned on a light switch in her room. The light revealed a medium sized room. It was sort of plain with white walls and posters of various things covering a little bit of the wall. To the side of her room was a well-placed bed with light pink sheets. On the other side of the wall sat a desk to do homework and other various things.

"Well, that's about it." Sango said as she looked at her room. She hadn't really noticed until then how sort of plain it looked. Sango shrugged. No use worrying about it now.

"Wow, I really like your room, Sango!" Kagome said honestly as her eyes searched the room.

"Thanks…" Sango said, wondering if Kagome really meant it or if she was just saying it to make her feel better.

Kagome began searching through Sango's room. She looked at various posters and books, making a comment every now and then. Sango just stood, trying to keep herself from laughing. When it seemed like Kagome would never stop, a small cat appeared in the doorway.

"Mew" The little cat said as it swished it puffy tail. Kagome immediately stopped looking around as her eyes rested on the cat in the doorway.

"Awwwww" Kagome said as she went over and picked it up.

"Hello, Kirara." Sango greeted the cat.

"Aww, what a cute name! Hello Kirara." Kagome said, also greeting the cat. Kagome put Kirara down and watched as Kirara walked over to her owner.

"Mew." Kirara said, obviously wanting to be petted. Sango bent down slightly and began stroking the cat's fur. Kirara began to purr happily. After a couple seconds Sango stopped and, deciding that she had been there long enough, Kirara began walking away to begin prowling the rest of the house.

--------------------------------------

"Finally!" Came Inuyasha's exasperated and hungry voice as Miroku walked back with food in his hands. "Took you long enough!" Inuyasha continued as he grabbed the bags from Miroku. Miroku sighed. Inuyasha was hopeless.

Inuyasha quickly pulled the food out of the bag and began eating. Miroku sat down also and ate, but less hastily than Inuyasha. Though, Miroku had to admit, he was very hungry too. Soon they finished and threw the stuff away.

Miroku decided to continue watching TV, even though the show he had been watching was already long over. Miroku looked at Inuyasha for a moment out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed bored. The feeling of feeling sorry for Inuyasha returned. Miroku sighed and got up.

"Lets go on a walk. Maybe it will help you clear your head." Miroku suggested.

"Feh. I don't need to clear my head. I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he looked away.

"Inuyasha, you are just being stubborn." Miroku said.

"Like I care." Inuyasha said, as stubborn as ever. It was then that Miroku came up with a plan.

"Inuyasha, if we go maybe you will get to see that Kagome girl." Miroku said. Inuyasha felt himself blush, but didn't know exactly why. He had just met her! He couldn't like her like that so soon. He hadn't even talked to her!

Miroku nodded in fake understanding and began walking out the door with a reluctant Inuyasha following him.

"Hey! Miroku! Where are we going!" Inuyasha demanded, wanting to know what they where going to do.

"Where ever the wind takes us." Miroku said in a mysterious voice.

"Cut it out and tell me." Inuyasha said, already getting annoyed with Miroku.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" Miroku said, the mysterious voice continuing, "You must learn to be more patient."

After a while of this continuing, Inuyasha stopped bugging him and started mumbling furiously. It isn't hard to imagine what he was saying.

--------------------------------------

Kagome walked with Sango down the street to a café. Sango had agreed to take Kagome around the town to show her some of the many places to do things. They where currently going to take a break and just sit down. They had already been through most of the town and where pretty tired.

"There it is!" Sango said as the café came into view. Kagome looked at it. It was a fairly small café, but it looked welcoming. There didn't seem to be many people in there, but they all seemed content.

They entered the café and went up to the counter to order. Soon, they came back with something to drink in each of their hands. The two then went to sit at an empty table. They drank their drinks in silence for a moment before Kagome decided to break the silence.

"So, what is your family like, Sango?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango took another sip of her drink before answering.

"Well, my brother, Kohaku, is a shy boy, but he can be somewhat outgoing at times. It is sort of hard to explain my dad, he is just sort of well, my dad. Kagome let out a laugh at this. "What is your family like?" Sango also asked Kagome.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I guess it is sort of the same as yours I guess. My brother is outgoing, but, like your brother, he can be shy at times. My mom is just my mom. No other word would describe her other than motherly." Kagome said, the thoughtful look returning.

The girls continued to talk, but after a while their drinks where gone and they got up to leave. They grabbed their bags and where about to walk out the door when they heard someone call their names.

"Kagome! Sango!" The girls turned their heads in the direction that their names came from and looked to see an unfamiliar boy with red hair running towards them.

------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try and get the next one up as soon as possible. The only problem is that I don't know how long 'as soon as possible' is. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would review, anyway, thanks!


	4. The Lover's Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, do you think I would be writing fan fiction? I think not.

Chapter Three

As soon as the boy appeared, he disappeared as a crowd of people walked in. Kagome blinked. "Who was that?" Kagome asked Sango as they left the store.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, how do you think he knew our names?" Sango asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder to see the café getting smaller and smaller as they walked farther away.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, "Maybe he was from our school?" She asked in confusion.

"He looked to small to be in our school." Sango stated as she looked back at Kagome. A puzzled look crossed their face for a moment.

"Lets not think about it, he was probably just calling out to someone who was about to walk in or something. I am sure it was a complete coincidence." Kagome said. And with that the boy was pushed to the back of their minds as they began talking about other things.

------------------------------------------

As Miroku and Inuyasha went on their walk many small things kept happening. For instance, Inuyasha, who anyone could tell went on this walk unwillingly, kept mumbling and yelling at Miroku asking, and I quote, 'Just where the hell are we going!' Unquote. Every time it would seem Inuyasha wouldn't get an answer. Poor Inuyasha….

Anyway, Miroku kept on having to calm Inuyasha down, which, most of the time, didn't work very well. Also Miroku seemed to feel the need to stop every time he would see a 'beautiful' woman. This would result in Miroku flirting shamelessly and Inuyasha getting impatient and dragging him away.

This seemed to keep up for a while. That is, until Miroku spotted Sango and Kagome and dragged Inuyasha over with him to see his 'Lovely Sango'

"Hello, ladies." Miroku said as he walked over to them.

"Just ignore him." Sango whispered to Kagome who gave a small laugh. This didn't go unheard by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey! You got a problem or something?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome and Sango proceeded to give him a death glare that would make even the toughest person flinch. Inuyasha, unfortunately, was no exception. A look of fear flashed across his face for a few moments before the look of anger appeared again.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled at the girls who where walking away. They proceeded to ignore him, infuriating him even more.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku said to his enraged friend. At the current moment he was quite fearful of the girls' safety, even though he knew that Inuyasha would never lay a hand on a girl unless they made him really mad and they could fight back.

"Back off Miroku. No one treats me that way!" Inuyasha growled, "Now get back here and apologize!" He demanded.

"I believe we just did." Said the ever-calm Kagome "And I have nothing to apologize for."

Inuyasha let out a low growl as he watched them continue walking. He quickly went back over to them and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Listen wench-" Inuyasha was cut off by a fierce glare from Kagome.

"I have a name you know!" Kagome said angrily as she wrenched her arm away from him, the glare continuing.

Inuyasha glared back and for a moment it seemed as if this would go on forever, that is until Sango decided to brake up the staring contest.

"Come on, guys." Sango said as she grabbed their attention. They both looked away, but the tension was still lingering in the air. Sango let out an exasperated sigh as she noticed this. It was then that Miroku decided to come to the rescue.

"You must listen to Sango. You two mustn't fight like this. That is, unless…" Miroku paused for a moment before giving them a knowing look "You to like each other." He finished

Inuyasha and Kagome's face turned a bright red as Miroku said this. "W-What do you mean! I don't like this wench like that!" Inuyasha said, though the look in his face stated otherwise.

"I told you, my name's Kagome!" Kagome said loudly as she looked away from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said dismissively as he turned his back away from Kagome. Kagome shot a glare over her shoulder at him before walking back over to Sango.

"Lets go Sango." Kagome said in a tone that clearly stated that she would rather jump off a cliff than be with Inuyasha one more second. Sango gulped in fear of Kagome's wrath before nodding and following Kagome away from the boys.

"Who needs them?" Inuyasha said to Miroku after the girls where away.

------------------------------------

"Darn it!" Said the boy from earlier as he sat in an alleyway "I can't believe I lost them!" He scolded himself from his spot on the trashcan.

A voice other than the boys came from out of nowhere "Don't be to hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault." The voice said. The alleyway was completely empty except for the boy, but he didn't seem fazed by this. He acted as if it where normal.

"Know, but still…." The boy said, clearly disappointed. He shook his head. "I guess this means I am going to have to search all the schools to figure out which one they are in. This is going to be a pain…" The boy said with a frown.

"You wont get anywhere with an attitude like that." The voice pointed out. The boy nodded.

"I guess your right. I will start looking tomorrow I guess." The boy said as he stood up. "I'm going home." He said as he walked out of the alley.

-------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long to update, school has been giving me a lot of homework and on top of that I have play practice. Needless to say, it has been difficult. Also, I noticed this chapter was shorter than the other chapters. I am sorry for this too! Anyway, now the question is raised about who they boy is. It really isn't that difficult to figure out, but it is still ok to guess. I hope you liked it! I would appreciate reviews if at all possible. I want to know if people like this and think I should continue. Anyway, until the next chapter, bye!


	5. Discovering About the Dance

Disclaimer: I am really getting sick of writing these. I guess there is nothing I can do about it. Oh well. Anyway, I don't own it.

Chapter Four

Kagome tapped her pencil lightly on her desk as she looked at the front of the classroom where the teacher was currently, well, teaching. It seemed no matter how many times she looked at the board, she just couldn't understand. It also wasn't any help that her attention kept wavering. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it.

'I wonder if it's the tone of the teacher's voice….' Kagome thought. Indeed, the teacher's voice was one of those voices that seemed monotone and dreary.

Kagome looked across the room and saw Sango seemed to be having the same problem. The only difference was that Sango seemed to not be making any effort to hide it, if her doodling in her notebook was any indication. Kagome let out a small sigh as she looked back at the teacher and the board.

Right when the bell was about to ring the teacher made an announcement. "Class, please remember that the school dance for the semester is coming up." Many people in the class perked up at this as he said it, clearly excited.

Right as the teacher finished the bell rang. The students quickly gathered up their things and began talking excitedly as they walked out of the room. Kagome walked over to Sango and they began walking to their next class.

"Dance?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about it, do you?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome seriously. Kagome shook her head 'no' and waited for Sango to explain.

"You see, we have a dance every semester. Since this is the first semester one, the boys ask the girls. On the one in the second semester the girls ask the guys. Lots of people like going to these to hang out and be with their boyfriend or girlfriend." Sango explained. It seemed as is Sango was about to say more when her name rang through the halls.

"Sango!" Came Miroku's voice as he practically ran to catch up with her. Kagome stole a quick glance at Sango. Kagome couldn't help but notice how annoyed she looked. It was then that's Miroku caught up with them.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango said exasperatedly as her gaze rested on him.

"Ah Sango" Miroku said, clearly happy that she was at least listening to him "I was wondering if you would-" Miroku's voice was cut off by Sango.

"No." She said sternly and looked away. Sango then proceeded to walk away, a confused Kagome behind her.

"What was he going to say, Sango?" Kagome asked as she struggled just to keep up with the furious Sango.

Sango stopped and looked at the ground. "He was going to ask me to the dance." Sango replied simply "There is no way I am going with him." She added, her voice full of determination.

"Sango, maybe you should just give Miroku a chance. You never know…." Kagome said. Sango just shook her head 'no' and walked in their next class.

As Kagome followed behind Sango, she couldn't help but think 'This is going to be a long day…'

-----------------------

From the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha didn't even have to guess what happened the few minutes Miroku had left him to talk to Sango.

"Let me guess, she said no." Inuyasha stated as he looked at Miroku's face. Miroku let out an unhappy sigh.

"I'm afraid you are right." Miroku stated sadly. He looked back at the place where Sango had been not long before and couldn't help but feel a small sense of longing.

"I don't know why you're so attracted to her, its not like she likes you in return. You should just give up on her and move on" Inuyasha stated gruffly, as if he would rather not be giving advice to people. Miroku shook his head.

"You just don't understand, Inuyasha." Miroku said, "I can't help but like her. Don't ask me why, I just get this feeling…" He stopped, as if unable to find any other way to describe it.

"Whatever, Miroku. But I'm telling you, she doesn't like you." Inuyasha said as he turned to go to his next class. A sad smile appeared on Miroku's face as he, too walked in his classroom just in time for the bell.

------------------------------

By the time school ended Kagome felt very tired. As she opened the door she said a quick hello to her mother before heading to her room. As Kagome laid her head on her pillow she immediately fell asleep. It was as if some unknown force had sent her to sleep. Right when she fell asleep, a dream began.

It wasn't a couple hours later until she awoke with a small jump. Slowly she began recalling her dream and shook her head. 'It was just a dream, Kagome' Kagome told herself as she recalled at. 'After all, people don't just have dog-ears instead of human ones, that is ridiculous' She told herself as she grabbed her bag.

She walked over to her desk and took out a pencil and paper to begin to homework. 'It felt so much like a memory, though.' Kagome thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind. She needed to finish her homework! She looked determinedly at her paper and began to work on it.

-------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning with a yawn. A small frown covered her face, though. She had had more of the dreams again, except it seemed to have continued from where it had left off. She couldn't help but shake the feeling of familiar ness she felt from the dreams she had.

The feeling she got was that it wasn't just dreams, but bits of her life she was remembering. She shook her head. Of course that wasn't true! After all, she couldn't be just remembering these things. They would have had to of been recent, considering her age in her dreams. So either she was extremely forgetful, she was going crazy, or they where just dreams. Kagome went with the third one.

With that, she got up and began getting ready for another long day at school.

--------------------------------

And there's another chapter. I am noticing that my chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller. Hmmmm. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible! So, until next time!

Yushia-san


	6. Asking Kagome and Inuyasha's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I can't believe it is this far in the story and I am still typing it. I don't own it. I wish I did, but I do not.

Chapter Five

Kagome walked out of her house, backpack slung over her shoulder. Since she lived close to the school, it wasn't long before she made it. She entered the school and dropped her stuff off in her first class, which happened to be Geography, then went back out into the halls of the school to find Sango.

It took a couple minutes, but Kagome found Sango and they immediately began talking. I guess this is just an example of the saying 'that's what girls do.'

As they where talking a shout echoed through the halls. "Kagome!" Called the familiar voice. The girls turned around to see none other than Koga coming towards them, or more specifically, Kagome.

"Hello, Koga." Kagome said politely as he caught up with them. Sango simply mumbled a 'hi' as he stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Kagome" He said then turned to Sango "Sango" He said before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Is there something you need to talk to us about?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering why Koga had just suddenly appeared.

"Well, yes. Kind of I guess. I have decided that you will go to the dance with me, Kagome!" Koga proclaimed with utmost certainty. Kagome seemed to face-fault for a moment.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I heard you quite right. Did you say you where going to take me to the dance?" Kagome questioned.

"Of course!" Koga said "I knew from the moment I saw you that we where meant to be." He explained.

"Listen, Koga, your sweet, but I don't know if I really want to go to the dance with anyone right now. I just came to the school so I don't know if I even like anyone yet." Kagome said politely, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

Koga stared intently at her for a moment. Time seemed to freeze for a moment before Koga looked away. "If it takes me waiting for you for you to finally realize your love for me, then so be it!" He said, "I will wait forever if I have to!"

Kagome and Sango stared in disbelief at Koga as he spoke. They both had to admit, he was certainly persistent.

Koga seemed to pause for what seemed to be a dramatic moment, at least for Koga anyway, before he walked off to join his friends.

There was a long pause between the two friends as they watched him walk off. Their eyes stared in disbelief for a couple seconds before Sango broke the silence.

"Okay, then."

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku had been not far away from Kagome and Sango as Koga had come up to them. Right when Inuyasha saw Koga with Kagome he felt something snap inside of him. He had suddenly wanted to rip Koga up into little pieces.

He probably would of succeeded, too, if it hadn't been for Miroku holding him back. "Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku said, ever the peaceful one "What is wrong with you?" He questioned. He looked at Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

Inuyasha's struggling increased even more as Koga told Kagome that he wanted to go to the dance with her. It increased so much Miroku had to use every ounce of strength he possessed just to keep Inuyasha where he was and not at Koga's neck.

After it was over Miroku relaxed a bit and Inuyasha pushed away from him. Inuyasha looked at the ground. Miroku wondered why he wasn't going after Koga and trying to rip his head off before Inuyasha spoke.

"Why did I do that?" He seemed to ask himself "I just suddenly snapped. What happened?" Inuyasha said it in such a low tone that Miroku had to strain to hear it.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" Miroku said in an understanding tone as he went to meet his friend "I believe I know what the problem is." Miroku continued as he looked at Inuyasha with knowing eyes.

"Yeah?!" Inuyasha said in an urgent tone, wanting to know. Miroku just smiled, causing Inuyasha to become even madder.

"If you're not going to tell me than don't urge me on like that!!" Inuyasha said angrily as he turned his back away from Miroku and began walking away. Miroku just continued to smile at his friend as he headed for his first class.

'Inuyasha, my friend, I believe you are in love'

--------------------------------

"I'm sorry, but no one by those names go here." Said a kind looking lady as she stood behind a desk. She looked down at the boy who stood before her. She felt a little sad for him when the hopeful grin he had been carrying turned into a frown.

"Well, thanks for looking." He said politely as he stood up and began to leave.

"I hope you find the people your looking for!" The woman called to him as he left. He simply gave a small wave and closed the door.

"Another failure." He said as he pulled out a map. "Why did there have to be so many schools around here!" He continued, agitation in his voice. His eyes scanned the small piece of paper for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and continuing down the sidewalk.

"Time to check the next one." He said with a sigh as another school came in sight.

-------------------------------

Kagome looked down at her paper distractedly. Koga's words kept running through her head and it was definitely causing a lack of concentration on her part.

She was currently in Ms. Keade's class. Usually, she was very alert and paid a lot of attention to what her teacher was saying, but today was different. When Kagome first walked in the classroom Ms. Keade looked at her and seemed to understand, seeing as how she hadn't asked any questions on the matter, for which Kagome was grateful.

Normally, something like this wouldn't bother her so much, but for some reason Kagome couldn't get what he said out of her mind. It was mostly that that seemed to bother her. It had seemed so familiar, like she had witnessed the scene many times before, but Kagome hadn't even talked to Koga much so she was sure such a thing like that had never happened with him.

There was also something else that bothered her about it, though. It seemed like something was missing to the scene. She couldn't explain it, but she seemed to be waiting for someone to appear.

Kagome shook her head. This was getting her nowhere. She stole a side-glance at where Sango was sitting at next to her. Sango seemed worried, and she was sure it was about the way Kagome was acting. Kagome let out an inaudible sigh and decided to stop acting so worried so she wouldn't worry Sango.

There was still one question, though, that Kagome still needed to think about.

Was she going to go to the dance with Koga? This one question seemed to bring up other questions. Like, would she really want to? Or, if she did, would she really enjoy herself? Questions such as this appeared in her head without stop. It wasn't long before she began to get a headache.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts by the bell. She quickly gathered up her things and hurried to her next class. Before she left the class she was stopped by a worried Sango.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was thinking about some things." Kagome said, answering Sango's unasked question. Sango let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ok. That's good to know. We should get to our next class now." Sango said cheerfully, all the worry that had previously been there seconds ago completely gone.

"You know, that's where I was going until you stopped me." Kagome joked. Sango gave a small wave of her hand.

"Whatever. Just come on slowpoke." Sango said with a smile. The two girls walked out of the classroom, feeling better than when they had first entered it.

--------------------------

As Kagome got ready for bed she found herself thinking about what Koga had said again. She still didn't know if she really wanted to, she had managed to push the question to the back of her mind for the time after she had talked to Sango, but there it was again.

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about it. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Yet again her dreams where filled with adventure and suspense. Also, it continued to include a familiar looking boy with dog-ears.

When she woke up the next morning, the dream she had had played in her mind, along with the ones he had been having. Yet again she got the same feeling of familiarity that she always got from her dreams but couldn't quite place. Kagome looked down, quite certain by now she was going crazy, or these dreams where driving her crazy.

With these thoughts running through her head, she decided she would tell Sango about the dreams she was having. She picked up her phone that was by her bed and, hoping it wasn't to early in the morning and that she wouldn't wake Sango up, dilled Sango's number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Sango answered. "Hello?" Sango said in a bright mood, which told Kagome she had already been up.

"Hi, Sango. Its Kagome." Kagome said into the phone.

"Oh, Hi Kagome! What's up?" Sango said, her tone still not changing from the bright and sunny one she had answered with. Kagome wondered for a moment what time Sango even got up in the morning before pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"Listen, Sango. Do you think I could meet you at the café that we went to the other day? There is something I want to talk to you about." Kagome said, getting to the point.

"Ok, when should we meet?" Sango asked curiously.

"Um, how about at noon." Kagome stated, remembering it was the weekend. Sango agreed and hung up the phone after they said their goodbyes.

Kagome got up out of her bed and began getting ready for the day that was going to lie ahead.

-----------------------------

That's it for this chapter. I tried making this chapter bigger than some of the other ones I have been making lately and am glad to see I succeeded! I will try to make more of them longer like this one, but it is hard for me with all the other stuff I have to do, most of that stuff involving school. Anyway, enough about my boring every day life. I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. The Meeting at the Cafe

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, but as soon as I do (if I ever do, which is highly unlikely) I will be sure to tell you.

Chapter Six

Soon, Kagome found it was time to go to meet Sango at the café. Kagome didn't waste any time in getting there. She soon found herself at the café and found herself a little early. Kagome looked around and, noticing Sango wasn't there yet, went and ordered a small drink for herself.

After she ordered her drink she began sipping at it. She soon found her mind wandering to what she was going to tell Sango. She was trying to figure out a way to tell her where she wouldn't sound insane. So far, it was a failed attempt, but Kagome kept running different words in her head.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a bell ringing, signaling someone was walking in. Kagome looked at the door and saw Sango. Sango looked around for a moment, obviously looking for Kagome.

Kagome waved her hand to get Sango's attention. With Kagome's waving Sango saw Kagome and walked over to her with a simple on her face. "Hello, Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully in greeting.

Kagome smiled. "Hi, Sango." Kagome replied then took another sip of her drink. "Please, sit down." Kagome said politely to Sango as she gestured to the other seat at the table.

Sango nodded and sat down. "So, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Sango asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. Kagome paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, actually…" Kagome's voice trailed off, as if unsure of what to say.

"Go on." Sango urged Kagome.

"Well, you see, I have kind of been having these dreams, I tried to ignore them and blow them off as nothing, but I cant." Kagome explained. She looked at Sango's face and was shocked to see that she looked interested.

"Continue." Sango said, "I want to know more about these dreams you have been having." Sango stated.

"You don't think I am going crazy?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango shook her head. "Of course not, I trust you Kagome. If you think these dreams are more than dreams than I believe you." Sango said. This seemed to give Kagome more confidence.

"Well, the thing is is that the dreams don't feel like dreams at all. The only way I would be able to describe it would be a memory." Kagome explained "But I know it can't be, because I am in it and I am around my age in it. Give or take a few years." She continued.

"How weird…." Sango commented as she listened to Kagome "So, tell me, have any else familiar other than yourself appeared in these dreams of yours?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked unsure of herself for a moment. "Well, there have been a few…." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Who?" Asked a curious Sango.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you one of the first people I met in these dreams was Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a nervous smile. Sango gave Kagome a weird look.

"Him?" She said unbelievingly. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, there have been others, though. Like, there was Miroku, too…" The uncertainty in Kagome's voice continued on as she spoke.

"Miroku!?" Sango said "That hentai!?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, and just last night, you appeared, too…" Kagome continued, the uncertainty in her voice continuing.

At this, Sango's somewhat shocked look turned to one of curiosity once again. "I was?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, you where a demon slayer…" A nervous smile appeared on Kagome's face as she said this. Kagome looked at Sango's face after she said that to see a look of thoughtfulness on her face. Kagome felt a little relieved at this. After a few moments, the look was gone.

Sango smiled and looked back at Kagome. "It was probably just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less." Sango said with look on her face that Kagome couldn't quite place.

Kagome's face turned to one of downcast for a moment. Sango noticed this and spoke again. "Don't worry, I don't think you are going crazy or anything. I just don't see how these could be any more than dreams." Sango explained.

Kagome nodded. "Ok, I guess you are right, Sango." Kagome said as her face brightened up considerably. It was then that an idea popped into Sango's head.

"Hey, Kagome, why don't we have a girl's day out today? Just the two of us. Maybe it will help keep your mind off of the dreams you have been having." Sango said suddenly.

An excited look crossed Kagome's face as Sango spoke. "That sounds great!" She said happily "When should we go?" Kagome questioned. Sango shrugged.

"Well, we are already all dressed and everything. Why don't we go now?" Sango suggested. Kagome nodded. Sango waited for Kagome to finish drinking her drink before they left. It didn't take long. Kagome went over and threw away her trash and they where off.

-----------------------------------------

Miroku watched as the girls walked out of the café. He had been there and had heard all they had said. He couldn't help but feel a little bit interested at what Kagome had said. He thought about it over and over in his head, even well after they had left.

He found it odd, but he couldn't seem to get what she had said out of his mind. Miroku had always been a deep thinker, for that he was well aware of. Normally, though, with something like this he would have dismissed the thought immediately. He would of thought exactly what Sango had said, that it was just a dream, but with this there seemed to be something different, something he couldn't place.

Just the thought that he couldn't pinpoint why he was so concerned about this seemed to frustrate him even more. Miroku sat down there thinking for a while. As much as he tried to put the thought off as unimportant he couldn't.

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up and left the café. He began going back to his apartment the same way he came to the café: walk. After a while of walking he finally reached his destination and went inside. By this time, he was more frustrated because he still couldn't get what Kagome said out of his mind.

"Miroku! Well the hell have you been! You have been gone for about two hours! I thought you where only going to be gone for 'a short while'" Said a grumpy Inuyasha as Miroku walked through the door.

"What a shock. Was the great Inuyasha actually worried about me?" Miroku teased, his mind temporarily off his original thoughts. A small blush crossed Inuyasha's face.

"I wasn't worried! I was just wondering since you said you would bring me back a drink." Inuyasha stated, averting his eyes from Miroku.

"But Inuyasha, you never told me to bring you back anything." Miroku stated with a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up! You must of just forgotten." Inuyasha stated, his eyes still avoiding Miroku's eyes. The smirk stayed on Miroku's face as he watched Inuyasha become so flustered.

At the sound, or lack thereof, from Miroku not speaking, Inuyasha became even more flustered. "Listen, I don't care what you do or how long you do it. So stop bugging me about it!" Inuyasha said as he walked to his room. A few moments later Miroku heard the slam of a door.

Miroku's smirk widened. Inuyasha was certainly fun to tease, that was for sure.

----------------------------------

"Where should we go to first?" Asked an excited sounding Kagome as she and Sango walked side by side.

Sango looked around herself for a moment before turning back to Kagome. "Why don't we just go to the mall first?" Sango suggested after a moment's pause. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great." Kagome said as they began to walk in the direction of the mall. Most of the walk passed by in an excited silence, both girls to excited to say much. It wasn't long before they reached the mall.

"Here we are." Said Sango as she and Kagome looked up at the massive building in front of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go in."

--------------------------------

Well, that's the end of chapter six. I am not really sure I am quite satisfied with it, but hey, I tried. I was happy to see that in the last chapter I had some people review. Thank you people who reviewed! It made my day to see that at least _someone_ reviewed and enjoyed the story. Well, anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up soon so be waiting for it! Until then, this is Yushia-san signing off. Bye!


	8. The Strange People

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter Seven

After a while of shopping, the girls decided to stop and get a bite to eat. This was especially true for Sango who hadn't gotten anything at the café. They stopped at a quaint little shop in the mall that sold hamburgers. They waited in line to order and soon it was their turn. They quickly ordered two hamburgers and sat down to eat with their food.

They ate in silence, to busy eating to say anything. That is, until Kagome spotted someone. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him and she ducked under the table. "Sango, hide me!" Kagome whispered desperately.

Sango looked at where Kagome's eyes where focused and saw none other than Koga sitting a few tables away from them. So far, he hadn't seemed to have noticed them, but Sango knew that could probably change any moment. Both of the girls remained quiet as he got up and threw this trash away. When he was finally gone Kagome sighed in relief and got back up into her seat.

"So I take it you still don't know how you are going to answer him?" Sango questioned after Kagome had successfully gotten back in her seat.

Kagome nodded. "I feel like I don't really want to, but a part of me thinks I should give him a chance." Kagome explained "Its so confusing!" She said as she put her head in her hands.

"Just do what you think is right, Kagome. I know you will make the right choice." Sango said to reassure Kagome. Kagome looked up from her hands.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome said gratefully. It was then that both Kagome and Sango finished eating. They threw their trash away and headed out to do more shopping.

-------------------------------

Miroku looked up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was in deep thought. Though his eyes faced to the ceiling, he was definitely not paying attention. Even after all this time, what Kagome had said still affected him.

Miroku knew that if this was still in his head, it must be important. Though, the fact that it must be so important bothered him even more. Miroku frowned. This was sure a nuisance. He sat up and looked at the window intently, as if staring at it would give him an answer.

There was no such luck. Miroku let out a sigh and got up. He then went and left his room to go see what Inuyasha was doing. Miroku wondered for a moment if he should tell Inuyasha, but then decided against it.

'I don't even know what to think about this now, might as well not get Inuyasha involved.' Miroku thought as he walked into the living room. When he entered he saw a very bored looking Inuyasha lying down on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey." Inuyasha said lazily as he continued to flip through channels "Nothing good is on." Inuyasha muttered angrily as he threw the remote on the ground.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you really must learn to control your anger. I would rather not have to buy a new remote." Miroku said "Again."

"Keh." Said an irritated Inuyasha, a bored look on his face. Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, you never learn," Miroku stated.

A look that would make some people flinch crossed Inuyasha's face. "What did you say!?" Inuyasha demanded, suddenly full of energy. Inuyasha jumped up from his position on the couch.

A somewhat tired look appeared on Miroku's face as he looked away from Inuyasha. "I believe you know what I said." Miroku said. Suddenly, Miroku felt a sharp pain in his head and realized Inuyasha hit him.

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha with accusing eyes. "What was that for?" Miroku demanded.

"Do you really need to ask?" Said an irritated but calm looking Inuyasha.

---------------------------

"I'm home, Mom!" Kagome called as she shut the door to her house.

"Welcome back." Called Kagome's mom from the kitchen as Kagome slipped off her shoes. Kagome then walked up to her room. When she got there she immediately put her things beside her bed and laid down on her bed.

Kagome let out a tired sigh. After all the shopping she did her feet where hurting. She wondered for a moment how some girls could shop so much. She let the thought linger in her mind for a moment before pushing it out of her mind.

As she laid in bed many thoughts began running through her head. With the many thoughts brought the ominous thought of if she should go to the dance with Koga.

After she had seen Koga at the mall, she had been able to successfully push the thought out of her mind with all the shopping they had been doing. But now, here it was again. She didn't know why it was so hard to think of a simple 'yes' or 'no.'

The thought that she couldn't come up with an answer frustrated her even more. At her old school it hadn't been much of a problem. Sure, she had been out on a date or two, she had been able to decline dates. So what was the problem now?

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she buried her head in her pillow. This was so complicated. Why couldn't she just come up with an answer already!? Or more importantly, why was it bugging her so much? As these thoughts continued to plague her, Kagome's eyes slowly closed as sleep overtook her.

-------------------------

Sango looked out of her window, boredom clearly written on her face. After having so much excitement shopping with Kagome, Sango now couldn't find anything to do that would interest her.

Sango watched as it slowly got dark. The once somewhat packed sidewalks by her house slowly began to thin out as it became difficult to see. Soon, the streetlamps turned on one by one until the last one was on.

It was around this time that something caught Sango's attention. Her eyes looked over to be what seemed to be a small group of people. Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned her full attention to the people.

'I wonder what they could be doing.' Sango thought as she looked at them 'Don't they know what time it is?' Sango continued to watch them. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices so it was almost impossible to hear what they where saying.

Sango strained her ears, trying to hear what this group of people where saying and why they where being so secretive about it, but it was a failed attempt, even with the window open.

It was then that a raindrop fell, signaling an upcoming storm. If the group noticed this, they paid it no mind as they continued to whisper amongst themselves. This only seemed to increase Sango's already overflowing curiosity.

Then, the rain really began pouring down. As it started to rain hard, one of the people looked up and signaled for the rest of them that it was time to leave. Sango watched as they left, still wondering what they where talking about.

Sango shook her head. It probably wasn't important. 'After all, I am sure there have been more people talking outside at night in almost complete darkness, right?' Sango tried to convince herself. She shook her head. 'Yeah right, only people like murderers.' Sango contradicted herself.

Sango shook her head. This was getting her nowhere. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and walked to her bed, suddenly finding herself exhausted. She laid down and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

'Something tells me there is more to those people than meets the eye.' Was Sango last thought before sleep overtook her and she entered the land of her dreams.

----------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. In one of the reviews I got someone told me I had anonymous reviews blocked. To be quite truthful I didn't even notice. I can be such a dork sometimes. Anyway, I have it to where you can now send anonymous reviews. So…. yeah. Until next time!


	9. The Free Day

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter Eight

Kagome walked to school, her usual smile on her face. Her backpack draped over her shoulders lazily.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head in the direction of her name to see Sango running towards her. Kagome stopped to let Sango catch up with her for a moment. When Sango finally caught up with Kagome she had to stop and catch her breath for a moment.

"Hi, Sango." Kagome said in greeting to her friend. After a moment longer it seemed that Sango had successfully caught her breath.

"Hey." Sango responded, sounding somewhat out of breath, "I need to start running more." She commented under her breath as she and Kagome began walking again. At hearing this Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Your not the only one." Kagome said matter-of-factly, "I feel myself getting lazier by the day."

Sango was about to respond when she heard something. "Kagome! Sango!" The two girls turned around to see none other than Koga running towards them.

"Wow Kagome, you are just getting more and more popular by the day." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. She gave a small nod. It was then that Koga caught up with them.

He immediately went in front of Kagome and clasped her hands in his. "How are you today, Kagome?" Koga asked, completely oblivious to the nervous and somewhat uncertain look on her face. Kagome gave a nervous smile.

"Fine, I guess." Kagome responded, uncertainty remaining in her voice. Sango stood off on the sidelines, looking as if she was quite enjoying the show. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if a box of popcorn appeared from nowhere and into her hands.

"That is good." Koga said, as if that if she hadn't of been ok the word would of stopped turning "So, have you changed your mind about going to the dance with me?" Koga asked, a hopeful, but certain gleam in his voice.

A small sigh resounded in Kagome's mind. This was what she had been trying to avoid, but it seemed as if she could not avoid it any longer. She looked at Koga's certain face then stole a side glance at Sango's expectant one before looking back at Koga again. A small, almost unnoticeable frown crossed her lips.

"Listen Koga, you are really a great guy, but I am afraid my answer is the same as before." Kagome explained, "I am just not ready to go out with anyone yet." She continued. She looked at Koga's face and was amazed to find not sadness, but determination in his eyes.

"Let me guess, there is someone else, isn't there?" Koga questioned. Kagome shook her head.

"Of course not." Kagome said, "Like I said before I am just not ready." She stated

Koga seemed to look at her for what seemed to be an eternity. "Ok." He said after a moment's pause. He let go of Kagome's hands, which she had just remembered he had been holding, and began walking away, a determined smile on his face. "See you later Kagome!" He called as he walked away.

Sango walked back over to Kagome. "I thought he would never leave." She commented when he was out of earshot. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"This may sound weird, but I kept expecting someone to show up." Sango said after a moment's pause. Kagome nodded. She had felt the same way.

Sango then looked down at her watch. Her eyes grew wide as she grabbed Kagome's arm and began running.

"Why are we running?" Kagome asked as Sango was dragging her in the direction of the school.

"We're going to be late!"

------------------------------

"That… was… close…" Kagome said, sounding very out of breath, after she and Sango had successfully made it to their seats just before the bell. Just looking at them you could tell they had run most of the way there, since both where still trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah" Sango agreed. It was then that Ms. Keade walked into the classroom and took her usual position at the front of the class. Fortunately, both Sango and Kagome had successfully caught their breath by now. Ms. Keade looked at her class before speaking.

"It seems you are all here." She commented as she made a small note on a piece of paper on her desk. The class nodded their heads obediently. Ms. Keade gave a small smile.

"I have decided that since you all have been working so hard recently, and you just got back from the weekend, you may have a free day today, but don't get too loud." Keade said, adding the last part for good measure.

The class broke out in hushed cheers, remembering to keep their voice down. After the cheering was over, people began to get into small groups and talk. Kagome smiled and turned her head to face Sango, who was sitting right next to her. From the smile on Sango's face, it seemed that she appeared happy about the free day as well.

"So… I take it these free days in Ms. Keade's class are rare?" Kagome asked, knowing that she hadn't been here long so she figured Sango would know. Sango nodded her head.

"She must be in a really good mood today." Sango commented, referring to Ms. Keade. Sango's eyes wandered around the class for a moment. "Everyone certainly seems happy," She stated as she brought her attention beck to Kagome. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes also traveling around the classroom to look at the other students. It was then her eyes landed on Miroku and Inuyasha. She was surprised to see them coming their way. Her eyes widened and she figured she should warn Sango.

"Sango, look who is coming." Kagome said as she gestured to Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango followed Kagome's gesture with her eyes. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw just whom Kagome was talking about. Sango cursed lightly under her breath.

"Hello Miss Sango, Miss Kagome." Miroku greeted with a smile as he came within earshot. Sango sighed, obviously not hiding her frustration.

"What do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked. Her voice suggested unhidden anger as she spoke that would make most people shiver. Even Kagome was a little freaked out by the voice. She had _never_ heard Sango talk to someone like that. If Miroku noticed this, though, he made no gestures to show it.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Kagome in private for a moment." Miroku stated. Kagome and Sango looked shocked for a moment. It looked as if Sango was about to reply, but Kagome beat her to it.

"Okay I guess." Kagome said, uncertainty in her voice as she spoke. She stood up and followed to where Miroku had started walking after she agreed.

"You had better not try anything!" Sango threatened to Miroku as they walked away. Miroku just gave a wave of his hand, telling her he understood. Sango's eyes narrowed as she watched this. She then turned her attention to Inuyasha, who had been left behind as well.

"So…" Sango said, trying to think of something she could talk to him about. After all, it would get boring quick if she didn't have anyone to talk to.

--------------------------------

"What do you want to talk about, Miroku?" Kagome asked when they where out of earshot of the other students. Curiosity was ringing in her voice. After all, why would he want to talk to her?

"I heard what you and Sango where talking about at the café the other day." Miroku explained. As he said this, Kagome's face became somewhat angry.

"You where listening to us? What kind of weirdo are you?" Demanded an angry Kagome. Miroku looked scared for a moment before talking again, figuring he needed to explain himself before Kagome blew up at him.

"I just overheard what you where saying! I didn't mean to!" Miroku said, successfully defending himself. Kagome still looked a little mad, but then figured it was probably important. Also, she had a feeling she knew what it had to do with if it was about her conversation at the café.

"Fine. Continue." Kagome said, still a little bit of anger in her voice, but it had subsided a great deal. She crossed her arms as she listened to what he had to say.

"Its about the dreams you say you have been having." Miroku explained. Kagome sighed. It looked like she had been right about the topic of the conversation.

"Listen, I don't need you thinking I am going insane, too." Kagome said, still a little bit mad that she hadn't gotten Sango to completely believe her about the dreams. Miroku shook his head.

"No, that not it. You see, normally I would have just thought they where regular dreams if someone where to tell that to me, but the thing is, I can't seem to just brush them off as more than dreams. It is really weird. I keep thinking about it. I just have a feeling that there is more to the dreams than just being dreams." Miroku explained. Kagome eyed him with suspicion for a moment, then decided he was telling the truth.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked, a little happy that someone actually believed her. Miroku gave sigh of relief as he saw that she actually trusted him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the dreams." Miroku asked, hoping she would say yes. There was a silence for a moment before Kagome spoke again.

"It started out that I walked into this shrine. I think that I lived on a shrine, but I am still not sure. Then, I saw that my brother, Sota wanted to get our cat out from the shrine. The cat had supposedly fallen in the well or something like that, so I went in when suddenly I was yanked down that well by a demon…"

------------------------

I am very sorry! I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. It is a long story that I don't really feel like getting into. Just know that one thing seemed to lead to another. Well, anyway, if the few people who actually read the story would please forgive me I would be very happy! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but no promises, okay? Until next time….

Yushia-san


	10. Remembering About The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for maybe the plot.

Chapter Nine

It was now after school and Kagome and Sango where both walking home. After Kagome had finished talking to Miroku, she had left him to stand there, obviously in deep thought. When Kagome returned to Sango, she told Sango about her conversation with Miroku. Sango had said something about him being insane for thinking the dreams had any meaning to them, but they soon began talking about other things.

Kagome stole a side-glance at Sango who seemed to be unfazed by the events that had taken place. Kagome gave a small, almost inaudible, sigh. She wished that it wouldn't bother her so much, but she couldn't seem to help it. Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts by a surprised gasp from Sango.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. From the way she was acting, she guessed Sango had just remembered something.

"The dance! It's going to be coming up soon!" Sango stated, realization in her voice and face. The same realization appeared on Kagome's face as she remembered this.

"I completely forgot." Kagome stated to her friend as they walked "So, isn't it this weekend?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah. So that means it is in a couple days!" Said a not-nearly-as-calm Sango. Kagome gave her friend a reassuring pat on the back.

------------------------

"Miroku! I can't find anything to eat!" Said an angry Inuyasha. A slamming of what Miroku believed to be the refrigerator door was heard. Miroku gave a sigh from his room where he had currently been doing his homework. Miroku put his things in a neat pile and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was very simple, not to big, not to small. It had white tiles lining the floor in a small effort to make it seem nicer than what it was. It had a stove, a microwave, and a refrigerator. Just the standard things you would see. Inuyasha was currently leaning against the refrigerator with a sour look on his face.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe _you_ could go and buy food?" Miroku asked, making sure to put the emphasis on the 'you' part. He leaned against a wall in the kitchen as he waited for Inuyasha's answer.

"Why would I need to do that when I could just send you to do it?" Inuyasha said in a deadly calm voice. As he spoke an even more irritated look appeared on Inuyasha's face. Miroku couldn't help but give a small shiver. Inuyasha could be very intimidating sometimes.

"I could, but I am currently doing my homework right now, and I am not feeling very hungry." Miroku said, somehow managing to keep his voice calm in the face of Inuyasha's anger, a task not many could do. He was probably just used to it or something. After all, it seemed to be an every day occurrence.

"Just go." Inuyasha said, his voice remaining deadly calm. Miroku knew what happened next, he either went to get the food, or Inuyasha kicked him out to sleep outside. Knowing he didn't have much other of a choice, Miroku gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine Inuyasha. Let me go get some money." Miroku stated as he left the kitchen for a moment. He returned shortly after with some money in his hands. A smug look appeared on Inuyasha's face as he saw this.

"You can wipe that look off of your face, Inuyasha. Just so you know, you are going with me." Miroku said in a voice that held no questions. Inuyasha paused for a moment, then decided it was okay. After all, this way he would be able to make sure Miroku actually got something good to eat instead of that healthy junk he always tried to buy.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed. He followed Miroku to the door, making sure to grab his jacket as he walked out. It had been starting to get windy lately; a sign that fall was soon coming.

They both walked out of the apartment and into Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha driving of course.

The car ride was quiet enough, both boys seemed too be lost in their own thoughts to say anything or try to start conversation. Then, Inuyasha decided to speak.

"So, Miroku…." Inuyasha said to get his attention. Miroku turned his head away from the window and faced Inuyasha, showing him that he had his full attention. "What where you talking to that Kagome girl about today anyway? You left me there with Sango and nothing to talk about. I was about to give up on you since you where taking so long." Inuyasha said as he continued to drive. He kept his eyes on the road, but his voice suggested that Miroku still had his attention.

Miroku gave a small sigh. He wondered for a moment if he should really tell Inuyasha what he had found out about this whole dreams thing. Kagome had, of course, told Sango about them and he had found out about them. He guessed it was probably only fair that he told Inuyasha, even though he would probably just say the same thing as Sango. After all, the dreams had him in them, too. So he guessed he should know. Miroku sighed and began explaining what he had found out and about the dreams that Kagome had been having.

When he was finished, there was a sort of silence that hung over the two people. It seemed to last a while, though it didn't really take to long. Miroku thought that Inuyasha was probably just trying to let everything sink in, and who could really blame him? Still, he supposed it was a good thing Inuyasha hadn't just turned down the idea as just dreams. Miroku was a logical person, so if the dreams really bothered him, they meant something.

"So, a half-demon, eh?" Inuyasha said, a small smirk on his face.

-----------------------

"Look how nice this dress looks!" Came the voice of Sango

Both girls where currently frantically shopping since the dance would be soon. They where currently in the stage of picking out the cloths to try on, though they would soon arrive at the trying-the-cloths-on-to-see-how-they-look stage.

"Your right, it does look nice." Kagome commented as she looked at the dress Sango was holding up. Kagome walked closer to it and began inspecting it for a moment. It was a pretty simple dress overall. It was a sleeveless springtime dress that stopped just above the knees of a person. It was white with a few medium-sized purple flowers on the bottom right corner of the dress.

"It would look good on you, Kagome." Sango commented after a moment's pause.

"You think so?" Kagome asked. She looked she was thinking it over for a moment. She then nodded. "Lets go ahead and put it in the cart so I can try it on later." Sango nodded and did what Kagome said.

"I think this is enough to try on." Sango commented as she looked at the things they had gotten to try on. She had to admit, there was certainly a lot there. Kagome nodded in agreement, also noticing how many cloths they already had to try on.

The two girls quickly spotted the dressing rooms. They walked over to them and grabbed some of the cloths from their carts. They soon found themselves changing into numerous different cloths, trying to find just the right outfit.

When the flurry of cloths was over, both had successfully found an outfit they liked. Kagome had chosen the dress from earlier, since it had fit the best and had looked the best on her. Sango's outfit was simple enough. It was a springtime dress, like Kagome's. Though, Sango's came bearing short sleeves and a plain, light pink star design covering various parts of the dress.

They both gave each other satisfactory nods and placed the outfits they hadn't chosen on a rack. They then took their dresses and brought them to the front counter to pay for them.

The dresses where soon paid for and the girls left the store with a bag in their hand.

----------------------

"It is almost time."

The dreary voice came from a cloaked figure that was standing in the middle of a group of a lot of other cloaked figures. From the way he stood, proud and confident, it was easy to tell he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Soon, they all will pay." The figure said. The others around him remained silent, but there was definite excitement in the air as the leader of the group spoke.

"Of course, Naraku." Came the voice of a female from one of the cloaks.

--------------------------

Dun dun dun. I have finally introduced Naraku! Now that he is here, some major things are going to start to happen, so you can be expecting a lot of excitement coming up very soon. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed with this chapter. I don't really know why, I just kind of was. Especially when I reread it. Oh well, some important things happened I guess.

Yushia-san


	11. The Dance part 1

Disclaimer: Own it, I do not.

Chapter Ten

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur. Nothing special really happened. It was just sort of a normal week. Before Sango and Kagome knew it, it was once again the weekend, and time for the dance.

About thirty minutes before it was time to arrive found the two girls at Kagome's house getting ready. It didn't take very long for them to get ready since they decided they wouldn't do much. Indeed, the two girls had decided not to go all out for this simple dance. That being true, they only wore the basic things.

When they where completely done, they walked down the stairs to see Kagome's family waiting for them.

"You both look so nice." Commented Kagome's mom after she took a good look at them. Kagome felt herself blush.

"Thank you, mom." Kagome replied. She then looked up at the clock. She was about to speak when Sango beat her to it.

"It looks like we should be going." Sango, who had also looked at the clock, said. Kagome's mom smiled.

"Of course, we will see you when you get back!" She said with a cheerful wave.

"Good luck!" Called Sota as the girls began to leave. They both gave him a reassuring smile as they walked out the door.

---------------------

"Why do I have to go to some stupid dance!?" Demanded an angry Inuyasha. Miroku let out a sigh. Must he explain it again?

"Because," Miroku began, exasperation in his voice "It is required. If you don't go, the results wont be good." He explained. Miroku was already dressed and ready to go, but one look at Inuyasha and you could tell he hadn't done anything yet.

"That's stupid! Why should I have to go to some dance!?" Inuyasha said, making his dislike of the idea very obvious. He crossed his arms in stubbornness. Another tired sigh escaped Miroku's lips. He casted his eyes up, as if silently praying to the heavens for patience.

"I already explained that, so just go and get ready." Miroku said, tiredness of the conversation taking over his voice and features. Grumbling, Inuyasha finally agreed and walked to his room to throw something decent looking on.

Inuyasha soon came out. His dislike for having to go showing in his face and clothes. They had obviously just been thrown on without any care.

'I suppose that is the best I am going to get out of him.' Miroku thought to himself as he looked at his friend. "Lets go, then." Miroku said as he began to walk out the door.

------------------------

Kagome and Sango soon found themselves outside of where the dance was being held. Music could be heard coming from the building. Even from outside, it was kind of loud. They both entered and where surprised to see that the music wasn't as loud as they had originally thought.

Because it was required, everyone was there. Students, teachers, faculty members, they where all there. It made Kagome realize just how many people where in her school.

Lights shone everywhere, getting into people's eyes and almost blinding them in the process. A DJ was up on a stage playing songs that the students seemed to like, seeing as how everyone seemed to be dancing and having fun. With the large number of students, Kagome found it very hard to find anyone she really recognized.

Not having much else to do, Kagome and Sango fought their way through the crowds of people, trying to get to the walls where some chairs where conveniently placed for people to sit down if they wanted to.

Sitting down, Kagome drew in a deep breath. She had to admit, it had been hard getting through so many people. From the look on Sango's face, Kagome could tell her friend felt the same. Still, Kagome was just happy they had been able to get through without getting separated.

A frustrated sigh from Sango brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She was about to ask what was bothering her, when Kagome spotted the problem. A small frown crossed Kagome's face as she noticed Miroku and Inuyasha making their way towards them, Miroku in the lead. She looked once again at Sango to see that it looked like she seemed to be ignoring the fact that Miroku was coming towards them.

"Hey Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a friendly tone, nodding to both of them as she spoke their names. She was a little surprised how much her voice seemed to disappear in all the other noise in the room. Surprisingly, they seemed to have heard her, though.

"Hello Kagome. I was wondering if I could speak to Sango." Miroku said, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. As her name was mentioned, Sango visibly stiffened.

"Any why would you want to do that?" Sango asked, deciding to join in the conversation. Her tone was far from friendly, though. That was for certain.

Miroku seemed to ignore that as he spoke again. "If you would follow me, than I could tell you." He said, his voice smooth as he spoke. Sango didn't seem happy with the idea as he said it.

'I guess I have nothing to loose…' Sango thought as she nodded and got up to follow Miroku, who looked suddenly very happy. He gestured for her to follow him and they both walked off to talk.

Kagome watched the conversation interestedly, while Inuyasha looked like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment. When they left, Kagome slumped in her chair, now having no one to really talk to.

Inuyasha looked bored, too, as he watched the two leave. He looked at the spot next to Kagome that was now open and sat down. His expression clearly said that he had been forced to come to this.

"So…" Kagome said, trying to think of something she could say to make conversation. A frown appeared as it seemed she couldn't really think of anything.

"What?" Inuyasha said, his voice annoyed. When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything else, Inuyasha instantly became even more annoyed. "If you are going to say something, than just say it already!" He said in an agitated voice.

"You know, you could easily help in trying to make conversation. Did it ever occur to you that I might not of been able to think of anything to say?" Kagome said, her voice calm, but a little annoyed at the same time. Inuyasha closed his eyes in an effort to stay calm.

"Well, you shouldn't just go saying something and leave a person hanging!" He said, his voice betraying how annoyed he was.

Anger flashed in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha spoke. "At least I am trying to make an effort! Look at you, all you are doing is trying to annoy me!" She said, her voice loosing most of the calmness it once held. She turned her angry gaze on Inuyasha and he froze for a moment after seeing the look on her face. The shiver the look sent down his spine disappeared in an instant and more anger appeared.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha demanded as he met her gaze with his own. They continued to look at each other for a moment, before they both looked away. Kagome suddenly stood up and began walking away, a dark aura seeming to surround her.

--------------------

"What is it?" Sango asked once Miroku had stopped walking. She seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze as she looked everywhere but at him.

"Sango," He started. The tone in his voice surprised her. It was almost like he was pleading with her. From the shock, she looked at him.

"Would you please dance with me just once? At least give me a chance." Miroku said as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Sango looked unsure for a moment as she collected her thoughts.

"Fine." She said after a moment that seemed to last for a while "I will, but only once." She finished. She wasn't surprised to see that happy look that appeared on Miroku's face. She let herself be led onto the dance floor, rather grudgingly. It seemed just as they got onto the dance floor, a slow song started playing. Sango sent a mental glare at the DJ when she realized this.

Before she knew it, they where dancing. Sango had to admit, Miroku was a good dancer. Though, she would never say that out loud. When she looked up at him, all of a sudden she seemed to loose her senses. A big pain appeared in her head, but before she could say anything, she felt something weird happen to her.

As Miroku looked at Sango, he noticed something different seem to happen to her. He watched as her hostile eyes suddenly turned into ones of recognition. As she looked at him, she suddenly seemed confused.

"Miroku, what are you wearing? What happened to your monk robes?" She said as she looked him up and down. Miroku looked confused as she spoke. Just what was happening? Before he could ask her, she let out a gasp as she looked at his right hand. She grabbed it and brought it up to her face with wide eyes.

"What happened to your wind tunnel?" She said, shock in her voice as she inspected his hand. Okay, now Miroku was really confused. Just what was going on? He was about to speak again, but then he noticed the look of recognition in her eyes fade.

"Ow…" Sango said as she held her head "What happened?" She asked, her voice weary as she looked back at Miroku.

"You where saying something about a wind tunnel." Miroku informed, a little concerned that she had hit her head or something.

Sango looked like she was about to reply when the doors to the auditorium burst open to reveal many people on motorcycles, all of them carrying various weapons.

In the middle of the group was a man with black hair. He looked menacing as he looked up. The smile he used would send shivers down anyone's spine. Something about him seemed to make Miroku hate him. He didn't really know what it was, but from the look on Sango's face she seemed to be having the same reaction.

'Naraku.' A voice inside him said. His eyes widened for a moment, but he soon composed himself as the person spoke.

"Now." He said. The figures around him began attacking.

------------------------

Well, that's it for that chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger! A lot of things are about to happen. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Yushia-san


	12. The Dance part 2

Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue.

Chapter Eleven

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. One minute, Kagome was stomping away angrily from Inuyasha, and the next minute people on motorcycles where driving around, creating a flurry of students and teachers who where trying desperately to get out of the way. How did these people even get into the school anyway?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome begin trying to think of a way to get herself out of this to warn the police, or someone who could help. From the corner of her eyes she saw people trying to pull out their cell phones to call the police, only to have the cell phones jerked out of their hands and broken on the floor by the people on the motorcycles. She wished that one of the phones would have been able to get enough time to dial their phone, but it seemed impossible by what was happening.

She quickly made a mental image in her mind of where all the exits would be. From what she could remember, there where two exits on each side of the room. Both where probably being guarded, though. Just as she was about to decide what to do, a person on a motorcycle appeared behind her.

Kagome bit back a small scream as he suddenly appeared. This person seemed to be carrying a pipe for a weapon. She mentally cringed as she thought of what that pipe would be able to do, especially if she where to get hit by it.

She got out of the way just in time as the person brought the pipe down, obviously intending to hit her in the head. She could just feel the wind from it come by her as it had come that close to her skin.

What happened next seemed to happen out of pure reflex. She felt her fist move up and hit the person in the head, effectively knocking him out.

At first Kagome was a little stunned by what she had done. She had to remind herself a couple times that she had something she needed to do before she quickly grabbed the pipe and began making her way through the crowd of people. As she got closer to one of the entrances it started to thin out. Kagome realized that the people on the motorcycles where probably trying to herd them into the center.

When she was finally able to get a good look at the exit, she was met with her next obstacle as she saw that there seemed to be guards there. Sighing in frustration, she began trying to think of what she should do. She looked at the guards once more and saw that they seemed to be bored since none of the others seemed to be trying, or able, to get through the other people to get to the exit. Deciding to use their cockiness to her advantage, she willed her legs to move as fast as they would go and soon found herself on the other side on the exit, leaving two stunned guards behind her.

She hadn't gotten very far when she heard the roar of an engine advancing rapidly could be heard from behind her. She chanced a look, and saw the definite glimmer of the plain looking motorcycle. Then, it was right beside her. The person looked down at her, his eyes not at all friendly. She quickly began to bring the pipe up in an effort to hit the person, but the effort was futile as he knocked it out of her hand before she could get very far.

Right before her world began to get black, Kagome let out a scream that was quickly silenced by a large pain in her head.

---------------------

Inuyasha had been trying his best to get through the crowd, but he seemed to be stuck in the middle of it. It seemed that if he tried to get anywhere, then he would just be pushed back to where he had already been or to a completely new place.

This had been going on for a while, and he had to admit, it was starting to get really annoying. Then, he heard it: a scream, Kagome's scream. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. As he heard it, something seemed to snap inside of him.

He suddenly found himself vigorously shoving people out of the way to get to his destination. He only had one though inside of him. Get to Kagome. Fast. People seemed to be too scared to be angry at him for shoving them out of the way, making it all the more easier.

Faster than he would of thought possible, he soon found himself at the exit with the only guard standing in his way. The person swung an object at Inuyasha, obviously trying to hit him in the head. Instinct that he didn't know he had taking over, Inuyasha caught the object in his hands, not even so much as wincing as it impacted with his hand. Then, in the next instant the person was on the ground suffering from a severe head injury.

Most people would probably be shocked at what they had done, but Inuyasha wasted no time as he ran in a trance-like state through the halls. He soon reached his destination. The first thing he saw was a person standing over something, which he soon realized to be someone. He figured out in almost an instant that the someone was Kagome, and she didn't look like she was in the best condition.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice desperate as he knocked the surprised person over before the person could hurt her further. Apparently not one to just let someone push them around, the person got to his feet, holding a pipe in his hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha spotted a pipe similar to the one the other person had. Knowing Kagome had probably been trying to use it, he grabbed it and brought it in front of himself just in time to block an attack.

The pipe fit into his hand easily and he soon found himself holding it like he would a sword. The moves seemed to come naturally to him, even though he had never used a sword in his life. His muscles ached from the sudden strain he was putting on them. He ignored it, though, and soon found himself fighting off the person with ease. He seemed to know exactly when to duck, where to move, where to swing, it was all just coming to him. It was so easy Inuyasha had even began to taunt the person a little bit.

The person was soon on the ground, suffering from some broken bones. Right when the battle was over Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. He didn't like what he saw. She had many bruises and a head injury, though it didn't seem very severe and there was no blood. Still, the thought that she was hurt unnerved him for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

Knowing what he needed to do, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal-style and hurried out of the building as fast as he could, knowing he needed to find a place where he could contact the police. He mentally cursed the school for being a mile away from the town.

---------------------------

Since everything had first started, Sango and Miroku had stayed close to one another, finding that they seemed to fight well together. Using whatever they could find, they both did their best to fight off some of the people. Sill, no matter how hard they tried, the people seemed to just keep coming.

Sango wondered for a moment just how many people this person had brought with him. She had to admit, it was starting to get annoying. Something else she wondered about is just where she had learned to fight. It was as if some little voice in her head was telling her what to do or something.

From what she could see, they seemed to be the only ones really putting up a fight. Everyone else was just running around and screaming. She wanted to yell at them to help, but knew it wouldn't do much good.

While she was thinking, Sango didn't notice someone coming up behind her until she saw Miroku suddenly throw something at them, almost hitting her. Still, she was grateful.

"Thanks!" She said to him, not wanting to imagine what would of happened if he hadn't done what he had. He simple nodded, to busy to do much else.

This went on for a while, and Sango knew she couldn't go on much longer. It was now taking all she had just to defend herself. She mentally cursed herself for getting tired. Right when she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself anymore, the sound of police sirens could be heard from outside.

Everyone seemed to hear this as some people cheered while the people on the motorcycles, looking panicked, simply looked as if they didn't know what to do. Naraku's voice rose above all the noise.

"Time to leave." He said simply. His voice held authority as he spoke. After he spoke all of the people on motorcycles began driving out in a hurry, clearly wanting to get out. Before Sango could comprehend what was going on, they where gone.

Soon after, the police swarmed inside the building. Sango had never been happier to see them in all her life.

-------------------------

Well, that's it for that chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it has really been appreciated! It actually helped me get the chapter up because I knew I might have some angry people if I didn't start typing. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

Yushia-san


End file.
